if Daryl was a dad
by TwinRise
Summary: This is the walking dead if Daryl actually found Sophia in time and unknowingly made his way into the young girl's heart as she did the same to him. Can everyone finally find out who the real Daryl is? This is my own make of the walking dead so I did move some parts around, but enjoy.


**disclaimer! this was a 3 hour contest me and my friend were having so please ignore the mistakes and I know its not my best work but just thought I would post it anyways. Anyways I might finish/ edit it later! enjoy!**

-Daryl's POV-

"Sophia!" I yelled.

I was getting desperate to find this kid. I had to find her. I don't understand why. She isn't mine. I shook my head, of course I knew why. She was a little girl, out here… alone. I might be distant from the group and more than likely scary most of them, especially the kids, but I'm not a monster. She needs someone and if I'm the only one that's going to put forth a damn lick of interest into finding her, then I'll be that someone. I do not wish to be though. Shane was probably right; she would see me and run. I sighed and kept moving. At least she has someone looking for her. That's all I would have asked for.' I hate horses but Nelly seems to be convenient enough.' I thought, mentally changing the subject, but as that thought came to me she seems to get antsy and turned a bit. I pulled her rains a bit and gave her a small kick with my boot heels to get her to move forward. At this she budged forward, but got spooked soon after bucking me off her back and black.

I cringed as I started to open my eyes. I quickly went into survival mode as I assessed where I am and how I got here. I knew I had a concussion from my momentary black out, I was in water and my side was killing me. "dam' fuckin' horse" I muttered as I started getting up. I realized quickly that I had been shot by my own arrow. "hnnn.." I cringed again and gave myself a cynical laugh. "I fuckin' shot m'self with my own god dam' arrow" I grunted as I stumbled to my feet "wouldn' Merle be havin' a crack at this"

"arg…" I groaned as I began to move forward. My eye sight started hazing over soon after though. Shit this hurt. I stumbled again and tripped over something in the water landing on all fours. My eyes are screwed shut now and I'm gasping for air… I am more hurt than I thought…. I can't think straight though…. My head is throbbing something fierce.

I opened my eyes to see blood in the water, but something isn't right. As the current takes my blood away I can see a small bit of blood come from up stream. It wasn't a steady stream of it, in fact most people would of wrote it off as their own blood that happen splattered but it wasn't mine I knew that. With another shot of adrenalin I turned back to grab my cross bow. 'sophia?' I questioned 'walker? animal?' I quickly stumbled up stream as put as much as I can of my tracking skills into play.

"what are you doin' Darylen" Merle spit at me.

'Merle?' I thought.

"what are you doin? getting' ur self-killed?" he laughed as if he was talking about a bad joke.

"out a' my way?" yelp as I passed him. "t-there was blood"

" hahaha of course the is blood, you fucking shot yourself hahaha" merle cracked. "what are still doin' in this group man" he followed.

"Sophia.." I said ignoring what he said. "could b' hers blood" I slurred.

"and what if it's a damn walker you can't fight. You can't even keep that weapon of yours from hittin' you" he mused "what are you even doin'? she ain't yours, what got a thin' for lil' girls?"

"shut the hell up!" I replied

"come on you're a worthless shot, and weak. You just think you're going to find her? You barley protected the group and barely keep yourself alive. She's dead darylen. it's your fault, you really can't do anything right."

"I said shut up!" I finally snapped taking a swing at him, but he was gone now. I grunted again and followed with the momentum unable to stop for the moment. Somehow I was now on my back again. The blackness consumed me again as I felt the water rush around me. 'fuckkkk…' I said before I was gone.

I woke up again feeling all the adrenaline was gone in my body now and the feeling of pain was left in its place. I was use to pain but not the blood loss. I knew I was delusional but the pain did make me focus through the concussion's blurry eye syndrome.

Moans entered my ears and I jolted. "walker!" the adrenalin was back. I quickly stumbled up in search of its source. Then a whimper got to my ear. "SOPHIA!" I stumbled around looking for her or the walker. Then I see it.

There seems to be a cluster of roots and branches on the side in the distant with a walker pawing at it. Then another none walker whimper came out. "eh!" I yelled trying to get its attention but it ignored me. A branch broke and it got a little closer to what I assumed was Sophia and I panicked. I was too far from them. "Sophia" I yelled "don't move!" 'I hope it's her 'cause I got one shot at this' I thought as I looked at the arrowed that impaled me. I quickly grabbed it and yanked hard; wincing as I felt the end of my arrow scrap against my insides, but I wasn't stopping. I loaded my cross bow with effort and took my aim. Seconds later a thonk rang through the air and the walker fell. I limped over as quickly as I could and then I saw her.

"Sophia! By god damnation! SOPHIA! Its Daryl girly!" I was still limping over when she finally opened her eyes but I froze. I only now realized I probably looked even scarier than before.

'please don't run' I thought. She finally opened her eye and starred at me. "Sophia?" She then jumped and started crying. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my leg. I froze sharply out of habit but I quickly relaxed as I felt my leg get warm and wet. "shhh girl" I patted her head then put my hand on her shoulder. I tried to push her away to see her wound but she squeezed tighter. "D-don't let meee go! Don't- don't leave me" she bawled. I cringed. I hate it when girls cry it reminds me of my mom. "oh no, no kid" I quieted my voice "I need to help you." I paused "I promise I'll never let ya go" I thought quickly though I meant it. "I gotcha now." With this she lessened her gripped but she was still crying. I nudged her away started kneeling down to look at her. Finally down I yelped, 'I have to stop my bleeding.' I looked at her, at some point she had latched her hand onto my sleeve.

"You're hurt" she spoke between sobs.

"don't worry bout me kid" spoke as I carefully lifted her arm to look at the gash on it.

"you bit?" I cautioned. She shook her head no.

"good, ok I need ya to listen very carefully." She shook her head yes as she started to listen. " okk, sweat heart I need ya to tell me what happened as I dress up ya and mine wounds"

I then turned to tearing my sleeves and then took of my shirt off. I tied the sleeves around me tightly since I was bigger and I need longer material for my wounds. I then tore my shirt up tying parts around her arm and her leg that also hurt. I then buttoned the remains of my shirt to cover her since her clothes were falling off. Somehow along the way she fell and got her clothes ripped up. Apparently the kid had some wits on her cause I've been right about her movements for a while. I've just been late, I scolded myself at that. "yer a smart girl." I said as I finish buttoning her up. "now ya been good thus far but I need ya ta be-" I started but she suddenly passed out falling against me.

"shit!" I quickly caught her. Just fuckin' perfect! I didn't know why she passed out. From lack of food, water, sleep or blood loss; it doesn't matter she needs to get back and I'm in and out of conciseness myself. I couldn't have picked a worse situation… oh wait, the fucking world has zombies. I knew I needed to leave since I yelled and there it blood everywhere. I looked around… and I've got a fucking cliff surrounding me. I took a breath and cleared my head. This is no time to freak out.

I pulled her around me and leaned her onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I used my cross bow to get us up putting my hand under her to keep her on. "ah … fuck" my eyes were clouding again but I have Sophia and I had to get her back… even if it kills me. " sophiaaa" I moaned out as I got to the wall of dirt with the most branches. "girl ya have to hold on" I shook her a bit with a little hop and with luck her arms tightened. 'thank god' I then quickly started up the wall afraid this subconscious hold would break. Though my body was failing as my grunts got louder. "Sophia.." I mutter not really calling her but trying to keep strength in me. I need to get her back. I found her and she's alive and… and ok... and alive… I growled at my dieing arms…. I looked up… I was close…

"what tha hell darylena. Ditch tha brat." Merle voice floated down from the top of the ledge. "ya aint gonna make it."

"fucking hell MERLE!" I snapped knowing I haven't been able to move for 5 mins, though I struggled to. "I cant deal with ya right now!" I tried to pull up again.

"hahaha what wrong? Ya mad? Haha what ya gonna do? Kick my ass?" merl continued "Ya can't even reach me!"

I didn't answer him and pulled myself to the next branch to spite him. Then I felt sophia's arms start to loosen. "no, no, no sophia!" I knew she really hadn't been awake but she was slipping from the sorta grip she had. I quickly used all the strength I had left and pulled my self up enough with one arm and use the other hand to grip the edge and finish the distance. I rolled over the edge with enough with time to catch the falling girl and pull her on to me. With this I passed out and tightly pulled the girl closer with the only thought of keeping her safe.

"darylllll…"

I heard someone speak, but it seem too far away.

"please…ryl… up" the voice sounded closer but I only hear pieces of it. It was like I was in some dream. I then I felt a poke on my cheek. "don't leave mee" and then I my eyes shot open and I gasped "…never…." Apparently my subconscious knew who was speaking because I didn't know why I said that until thirty seconds later. " im sorry kid" I started to get up using a tree. She looked me with tears and a sniffle "I thought youu-u were deaddd" she sniffled out. "look, I said I wouldn't leave ya… ever.. get that through yer thick skull" I grumbled out. She nodded her head as she inched closer. I was catching my breath and before I knew it her hand had a tight hold on my pant loop. I looked at her in surprise but realized she must just be scared of being left, no doubt she's still scared of me.

" k can ya walk?" I asked

"nnn-not well…. My foot hurts" she said and flinched away as I turned. I knew her dad was an ass and wasn't exactly pleasant. This pissed me off to much to say.

"its ight kid." I turned around taking my time to kneel. "hop on my back kid."

"but your hurt" she said as I felt her hand on my shoulder. It was so small.

"im daryl kid, it aint gonna kill me."

With this she climbed on carefully as I bit my lip to hold in my yelp. I got up and started forward neither of us are lasting.

"thank you…" she mumbled into my ear. I tensed a bit but continued without replying. I was doing what I was supposed to nothing more, no thanks is really needed. Within an hour I saw the farm opening out ahead. I almost shouted in glee but I'm a Dixon, I don't 'shout in glee'. Sophia passed out again awhile ago but I could feel her start to wake again.

"you have a lot of boo-boos…" she mumbled as one of her finger ran across a scar on my shoulder. I stopped for a moment but continued again.

"ya-a" my voiced cracked. I cleared my throat "I didn't have a nice dad either…" I admitted but then quickly regretted. The blood loss was loosening my tongue. I only realized now that I was about to reveal my darkest secret to everyone in camp. The need of survival and my delusional brain had made me forget about it. "soory ya had to see them kid."

"….its ok… I don't find them gross" she mumbled minutes later ruining my hope that she fell asleep when I said that. "im sorry you had a mean daddy to…" with that we remained silent again.

I finally crossed the border and knew I wasn't making it much farther. "hey kid you have to walk the rest of the way…. I just cant any mor'… sorry" I slurred as I felt my body give in little by little. With that I felt her nod against my shoulder and slide down my back. I yelp this time and I heard a sorry but it sounded distant. I felt her hold my back pocket as I stumbled more and more. She walked behind me as I finally saw rick come up to me with people in tow.

"ya pointed that at me for the third time now. Ya gonna pull the trigger or what?" I said, to out of it to control my anger. He lowered his gun a bit and then a shot rang through the air and I was hit. It seemed to me I fell in slow motion as I dodged Sophia behind me. I heard Rick screaming no but then I heard everyone yell Sophia. Yet I think I heard someone scream Daryl but I figured I was being delusional again. As I was being pulled up I mumbled. "I was kiddin'" butI passed out again knowing everyone had Sophia. Yet I felt myself crack a smile …. Sophia was home….

-normal POV-

As Daryl fell Rick screamed No waving his hands but then everyone froze as Sophia jumped from be hind him. She then went to him with tears screaming his name. They stood there for a moment before jumping into action. Daryl had brought Sophia back. It was a surprising thought that ran through every ones mind as the said her name. Rick was the first to be at Daryl's side pushing the girl lightly off of him. Shane quickly followed and they pulled him up. "I was kiddin'" was all they heard as he passed out. Sophia was bawling now. Stumbling right behind three as they dragged daryl. "Daryl?" she questioned "DARYL?" she screamed hysterically. Glen quickly picked her up but then she passed out.

-time laps-

Carol was by Sophia's side waiting for her little girl to wake up. She was so happy she was back, but so sad. It looked like Sophia had it rough out on her own. She was dehydrate, had blood loss and was ill now. Having the emotions settle finally from Sophia's arrival hours ago, her mind started to wonder. The whole group was so surprise that Daryl had brought her back alive but they had some subtle hope. The thing that was left everyone's minds was the scars though. Everyone had seen a glimpse of them but with all the mud and blood only Hershel and Maggie has seen them fully; since they had to clean him to dress his wounds. With that Hershel locked everyone away from the room curtsy of the unconscious hero. The group was curios but all knew where they came from. It wasn't hard to get the picture, from the way Daryl acted toward people and distance himself from everyone. This actually brought understanding to the group more than anything thing.

Maggie nocked on the door and walked in without really waiting for a reply "hey carol, you should get some sleep." She mumbled knowing carol wasn't leaving her girl.

"…He-e brought her back Maggie…" carol turned to the girl "i-i… he-e…she.." carol spoke as tears ran down here face. "I thought she was dead, but hee never gav-ve up" she finally said "and shes here.."

Maggie came close and placed a hand on Carol's shoulder in conferment not knowing what to say. She knew Carol was over whelmed.

"mama..?" a whispered broke through the air and they looked to the patient quickly dropping their conversation. "SOPhia!?" Carol said as she hugged her girl. "my wonderful little Sophia!" "MAMA!" Sophia was in tears hugging Carol back "mom I missed you so much and then Daryl-" Sophia stopped and pulled away with fear in her eyes. "Daryl?" she asked. "Oh princess, he is fine he's still passed out in the next room" Maggie offered the answer. "you can see him when he wakes up but-" but Maggie was cut off.

"no no no nooo." Sophia quickly jumped up "daryl…" she started to tear up. Sophia was scared now. She felt loved and missed her mom but she felt so protected near Daryl. Daryl had been so nice to her. Though it surprised her how different he spoke and acted around her. It was like he… he really did care for her… like a real … dad. So with this she quickly slipped out of bed and ran out the room "Daryl?" she yelled as she bolted to the next room. It was as close to a father as she ever had and she was not letting go of that. Ignoring Hershel she quickly crawled in to the bed. The last thing she remembered was he wasn't moving. "daryl ?" she shook his arm a bit. "sophia, get off him. He's injured." Hershel spoke put she ignored him again "daryl get up!" she spoke again. She had to see him get up; just so she knew he wasn't gone.

"young one he's not going to be up for days." Hershel reached out to her shoulder. Gasps were heard as people entered the room making sure the commotion wasn't dangerous but they were met with Daryl's grotesque scars. The mud did do a good job of hiding them. Then Sophia remembered that he got up for her once before and she repeated "don't leave me." Just then Daryls eye shot open like before and jolted up "SOPHIA!" he yelped ignoring the pain as he franticly looked around the room. His I eyes narrowed as he took in the situation and he realized everyone was staring at him in his scard up glory. His angry normal composure came back as he spat "What the hell yawl fuckers standin' around for? Yawl ain-" he was quickly cut off guard as he felt little arms wrap around his neck and his façade instantly broke as he flinch horribly. Everyone watch in sorrow as the realization of the magnitude of Daryl's past set in, but soon after the mask was back on. The drugs must be slowing him down for no one had notice this cleverly played out mask before. "Daryl!" Sophia yelled happily, un aware of the flinch. "he-hey kid." Daryl spoke his voice defiantly softer to the surprise of the room. "your ok! I was so scared! Though I know you would never leave me!" she laugh in mirth of see both her mom and her savior. "ha…ha ya weren't this talkative in tha woods, short stacks." Daryl replied awkwardly as his mask was unwillingly falling again.

The whole room stood still taking in the fact Daryl's secrets were just spilling out in front of them; his abuse, his real personality of kindness and his love of kids. Everyone was afraid to move not knowing what to do. Most of them knew Daryl to just punch, hunt, cuss, be cruel and ignore them. This real Daryl was so unbelievable, as in no one believed it. Sophia un aware of the situation "oh dad! Your defiantly amazing!" Sophia blurted "I mean daryl" she quickly fixed. Everyone froze even more at this and awaited Daryl's reaction. Daryl just sat there with his mouth ajar as he blushed hard to everyone's disbelief. A sight everyone thought they would never see. "E-everyone get the fuck out!" Daryl finally yelled. This was too much for him. Every piece he hid of himself from the world was all out in the open all at once. It was just too much. Though his word held the same angry tone he had the face of complete and utter horror. With this everyone scrammed with the exception of Sophia and carol. "please I need yawl two to also leave." He spoke in a more soft and slightly broken tone. Sophia looked shocked from the scream but just sat there. "I can't leave." She spoke "you're here. and mamas here. You'll keep us safe."

Carol was stunned by all that has occurred and she missed her baby but she knew what Daryl needed. "youu know what, ill leave for a bit. Baby you stay here with daryl." Carol mumbled out and stood up.

"wait. Carol!" Daryl called out as carol speed out of the room closing the door.

-Daryl's POV-

I felt the world crumbling around me. I felt exposed… vulnerable…. Scared. My eyes widen and I could feel the horror seep to my face. My chest felt compressed and I was panicking. My breath shortened. "oh dad! Your defiantly amazing!" Sophia blurted "I mean daryl" she quickly fixed. My mind reeled. I stopped breathing for a moment. Dad? She… I …. Dad? My face got warm from what, I'm not sure. I felt needed in some way. I've never felt this before. I felt not so worthless… loved? My mind snapped from this as I looked to everyone. This is too much! Just to, to much! "E-everyone get the fuck out!" I screamed making the room jump. 'get out…. Please…please… leave' I mentally begged. Everyone left quickly but I still felt the little arms around me. I felt my chest tighten more I don't know this felling very well, but then I felt my eye water slightly. I was going to cry… I haven't cried in years… it was a strange overwhelming feeling. I needed them to leave to. "please I need yawl two to also leave." I spoke not liking my voice. "I can't leave." Sophia spoke to me in a matter of fact voice. "you're here." My heart tugged at this "and mamas here. You'll keep us safe." I felt so unworthy of this. She doesn't know me. I'm a harsh, harsh man.

"youu know what, ill leave for a bit. Baby you stay here with daryl." Carol mumbled out leaving.

"wait. Carol!" I panicked as carol speed out of the room closing the door. 'please take her to….' I thought as I felt a tear slide down my face.

"Daryl? You ok" Sophia spoke.

"ya, ya don't worry 'bout me kid" I swallowed hard. I felt like I swallowed a large pill. I looked at her finally. "just ain't fellin' well, girly" I said in a stronger up beat voice trying to mask my emotions. Sophia looked at me with those big doe eyes. She slowly reached out to my face and wiped the forgotten tear from me. She then leaned into me having her chin on my shoulder. "Please don't pretend you're fine. Mama does that already too much." She mumbled into my ear tighten her grip around my neck.

-normal POV-

"What was that?" Glen spoke starring at his drink as he leaned against the counter. Leave it to Glen to point out the elephant in the room. Everyone was now in the kitchen sipping quietly, but were all thinking the same thing.

Hershel decided to take the lead on this. He cleared his throat a bit and began with, "ok look here this man has some things he rather not talk about, so don't you go bombard him. You here?" he paused for a moment. Hershel stood there not knowing what else to say. Carol then took over, "lets just not treat him different… anyway he is the hero of the hour." She smiled "I say a feast is in order."

Carol knew a great dinner was what they all need and a change of subjects was in order. She was going to make her little girl's favorite meal in addition to her gruff hero's favorite dessert. One evening a bit ago, Daryl had drunkly admitted to loving 'hot and gowwy chocolate chip cookies freshl' made like Texan summer lovin'. Carol giggled to herself at the strange comparison knowing he probably meant 'freshly made cookies, hot and gowwy like Texan summer loving'. That was after an entire thing of whiskey and a couple of beers. The joke was a bit crude for her taste, but he always seemed to be cruder when Merle was around. She sighed and began work along with everyone else. An hour later, spaghetti and meat balls where finished along with some cheesy bread with cookie dough in the fridge to back after words. Everyone seemed to be laughing and messing around as they all just ate where they were. She decided now would be a good time to take some dinner to Sophia and Daryl.

Carol quickly made a tray of two plates of spaghetti, plate of cookies that somehow starting getting baked through the dinner and two waters. Carol was about to head up stairs when rick stopped her.

"hey.. I know Hershel would kill me for this but…" Rick place a cup of whiskey on the tray, "um.. Daryl would appreciate that…"

Carol smiled and nodded. "ya I bet he would." and with that she left.

She nocked once on the door and entered not waiting for a reply, but what she found shocked her a bit. There on the bed was Daryl asleep with her little Sophia curled up on his good side. Carol smiled with tears in her eyes. This was a sight she thought she would never see. It reminded Carol of when she would fall asleep with her dad after a nightmare; head on his shoulder as he protectively wrapped an arm around her, keeping her safe from fears. Carol thought Sophia would never get to experience that. She sighed and sat next to the bed.

"hey baby," she whispered to Sophia, "its time to eat" Carol smirk as Sophia snuggled closer to the 'lone wolf' and 'anti- sweet shit' man. Then Sophia sniffed twice and woke up immediately. "mom!" she giggled in excitement. "hey sweety, gotcha favorite." Carol replied passing over a large plate of spaghetti know Sophia must be starving. Sophia sat up not getting off the bed as Daryl's arm slide off her, yet he stayed asleep. Carol knew that he probably wouldn't be getting up that easy, so let be for the time being. She just sat and watched Sophia scarf down half of the plate be for she slowed down to talk.

"Mom I really do love you." Sophia stated between bites, looking at her mom.

"oh I love you to, baby" Carol replied with a tears coming into her eyes. She really couldn't believe or girl was back. "So what did you and Daryl do while I was gone."

"we just talked a bit. He was really sad but cheered him up!" Sophia chatted as she eyed her cheesy bread at the side of plate as if to say 'you're next'. "he didn't want to do either of those at first but I got him to. Hehe"

"and how you do that?" Carol ask genuinely curious as she watched her eat the bread cheese first; a habit that carol got on to her for most of the time, but now missed dearly.

"well hmm…." She thought, "I don't remember it all, but it ended with him promising me he wouldn't pretend around me and would always protect us…. Oh and I told him that he was my new daddy." She beamed.

"wait … what?!"

"ya he says that's he can't be 'cause he's not a very good guy but I say he is! …. Is that ok mom?" she asked.

"well baby, that's not how it works" carol started, "he…"

"I say he is." Sophia said like carol really didn't have a choice and Carol just followed that with a sigh not wanting to argue with her stubbornness. Sophia just finished up her plate and was eating her cookies with glee now. Carol just rolled her eyes at Sophia's over dramatic 'mmmmms' and started to turn her eyes Daryl's exposed chest. Sophia saw this and looked too; following this curious look by eventually reaching out to trace the scars.

"oh don't do that…" Carol started

"don't worry he lets me" Sophia said, "he says his daddy wasn't nice…" she said sadly. "when I told him about my dad he said 'to hell with dads'," Sophia fraised in a deep voice to imitate Daryl. "but then I got a great idea. He acts like a real dad so i said we should make a better name for dads. So I said he was my new dad….. I said he had no choice cause he said no…. mom he saved me." Sophia paused. "he said he would never lie to me and he cares for me…. He thinks mean dads are horrible and he said he would never become like that… he's more like a dad than ….well daddy.." Sophia was still tracing the scars. Carol sat in silence. Sophia had been the only one of the group not to dislike him. She was such a bright girl for her age because she saw Daryl as the real Daryl before anyone did.

"ya…" Carol spoke airily sad that her little girl seemed to grow up a lot in her days alone.

With that a grunt rang through the air as Daryl start to wake. "dad!" Sophia said happily.

"told ya not ta call me that, kid.." Daryl slurred without opening his eyes. Sophia of course ignored him and quickly grabbed her half eaten cookie and poked it at his mouth. "get up silly mom brought food."

"sleep first… then…. Is that a cookie." Daryl mumbled playfully not realizing the extra company that was in the room.

"hehehe yaaaa!"

"ughhhh" Daryl moaned as he started open up his eyes, his vision still blurred a bit "that better be for me, kid. Ya should know better than to taunt a grown man with a cookie." Sophia giggled at this and Carol soon followed making Daryl open his all the way.

"oh.. I .." Daryl said quickly not realizing he was dealing with people so soon after his little show.

"No I got you your own plate of food," Carol quickly said to save Daryl from trying to figure out what to say.

"hn.. yaa thank.." Daryl grunted as he woke up all the way. He started to move up when his brain finally clicked with the fact he was injured "ahhgg.." Daryl yelp quickly moving back to where he was. He was guessing the drug was wearing off and quickly at that because his entire body suddenly felt like it was being electrocuted. "arg…" he couldn't breath and he finally realized carol and Sophia was freaking out over him. "doc…" he wheezed out quietly, "cant… breath…hnn." His eyes screwed shut

-Daryl's POV-

When I opened my eyes again the doc over me and the girls were gone. Everything was blur at this point. "…he's going into shock….. blood loss…. Pain …. Emotional ….." 'tha hell he talking about.' I thought. "…no more of that drug…" 'well fuck..' I mentally moaned. I felt my body seizing up as I moaned out. This had to be the worse pain I had ever experienced. My insides were on fire. "side effect… allergic.." floated into my mind. Then my eyes focused enough to see the doc hold up a syringe. I hate syringes… then suddenly I was back at home years ago when my father was around. My dad slowly held up the syringe with a malicious look in his eyes. The syringe held the usual unknown contents of some drug or some poison depending on his mood. He start reaching it to me and pulled away from his hand that was on my arm. "get that tha fuck away from me." I yelled glad my lungs were working again. "Daryl, don't move…" he cackled. I swung at him and suddenly his friends were on me. They were holding me down as I felt my side bleed from a previous wound from my dad's beating and I panicked more. When his friends were here it usually meant it was some horrible poison. "NO!" I screamed this time tugging harshly away from people and my body seized again, but that did not stop me from trying to fight. I felt my elbow collide with someone hard and I heard a yelp as my right arm was freed. Then I felt tiny hands on my arm making it freeze from trying to hit my dad. "daddddyyyy!" I heard a cry. I looked toward the voice, my vision still blurred a bit. 'Sophia? Tha hell she doin' here…' I thought. "soph..?" I wheezed.

-normal POV-

Daryl had become delusional now as he fought everyone off. Hershel unwilling called most of the guys into the room to hold Daryl down, but it wasn't working as Daryl's elbowed Shane in the nuts harshly. Shane dropped instantly to the floor in pain.

"Daryl!" Ricked yelled trying to get through to him. Just then Sophia had shot back into the room going to Daryl's now free arm. "Sophia!" Hershel yelled "you're going to get hurt!" but every one was caught off guard when Daryl's arm froze instead of hitting her. "DAddyy!" Sophia cried. Daryl's body started to freeze. "soph…?" he wheezed. "Sophia, stay there." Hershel said quickly seeing this as the only way to get to the injured man. 'who knew the way to get to tough Daryl was a little girl' Rick thought as he felt Daryl relax more as Sophia hugged him. "told… ya not ta call me tha'…." Daryl drawled out. With that Hershel made quick work giving the contents of the syringe to Daryl. Daryl quickly tensed as he felt it and flinch his other arm to attack, but didn't as Sophia was still on it. Daryl quickly went limp as the drug ran its course.

"ok we have to close up his wounds again." Hershel stated everyone helped turn daryl on his side.

"ok but the girl stays." Shane stated as he stumbled from the floor. "damn asshole, did that on purpose." He muttered. Sophia proceeded to lie in front of Daryl, not wanting to see the wound, as one of his arms dropped from his hurt side around her. Daryl wasn't quite unconscious but was defiantly was out of it. "heeeyyyy girly" he grunted not feeling Hershel stich his side.

"Sophia I need you to keep Daryl awake" Hershel said not knowing the effects of this new drug. Sophia nodded.

"hey daddy." Sophia spoke poking his face a bit. Everyone in the room just awkwardly preteneded to ignored the small conversation.

"hey daddy… do you like the group?" Sophia asked genially curious.

" 'course I do…" he slurred. "would of left 'while go if I didn't"

"well do you like Rick?" she giggled just boredly asking random questions.

"good leader…so ya.."

"carl?"

"smart kid…" Daryl replied with his eyes close

"mom?"

"pretty…nice.." Daryl quickly corrected his statement. Sophia giggled more.

"andddd what about shane?" she continued as she still poked his cheek.

"is a dick head…" this made the whole room giggle not that daryl understood what was happening.

"hahaha and andrea?"

"she tryin' to hard ta be tough…bitch also shot me.." the room replied with muffled laughs. The injury was closed up now, but everyone made some reason to stay longer to 'not' listen in.

"heehe so why do you always say mean thing to people?"

Daryl paused for a moment before replying with "dun no…. if they don't like me thay wont make stupid decisions…. Like come back for me of somethin'… also don't wan' them to see me weak …. Can't have them not trustin' my skills…"

"but you came for me.." Sophia spoke.

"yer a lil' gurl… cant have ya out on ur own… someone needed to find ya.."


End file.
